Fire Of Fate
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: A fire changed Haruhi's life Did it make her life better or worse? How will she handle a new set of parents and a rich school with rich kids? Does love exist for this broken girl? please check out the poll for this story on my profile
1. prologue

_The smoke was rising along with the hysteria. _

_"Mommy! Daddy!" cried a little five year old girl. She felt sick, weak, and hot. The flames were rising producing more heat, despite all this she continued to cry for her parents. _

_A guy in red showed up; he picked up the girl, and carried her out in his arms. _

_After they were safe, she asked him, "Where's mommy and daddy?" _

_"They didn't make it." the firefighter said just as her house collapsed._

The seven year old woke up screaming from her recurring nightmare. Her "father" and "mother" ran into the room. As usual her 'mommy' looked annoyed and her 'daddy' looked to be in physical pain.

"Are you alright?" her adoptive father Tamaki Suoh asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Haruhi responded in a timid voice.

"Why did you feel the need to wake us up?" her adoptive "mommy" Kyoya Ootori (yes, her adoptive mother is a guy.) said clearly sleep deprived.

"Mommy! She didn't mean to wake us up!" Tamaki wailed criticizing Kyoya.

"I dreamt about the fire, and about how it killed my _real_ parents." cried Haruhi.

Tamaki headed over to the closest corner to cry, reclaiming it as 'his' emo corner.

Kyoya muttered, "you should of accepted the offer of counseling."

Haruhi pouted, "I hate the scary counselors."

"You're going." Kyoya announced, before stalking off to his room. Tamaki got up and tucked back in Haruhi, before following the path Kyoya took.


	2. extra chapter

"Do you want to play with me?" Haruhi asked the two boys sitting on the bench.

"Alright." they said in unison. "Which one is Hikaru, and which one is kaoru?" they asked at the same time. This puzzled six year old Haruhi, who paused to think for a bit, before saying, "Hikaru, Kaoru," while pointing at the first kid, then the second kid.

"You're right?" the identical twin boys said in unison.

"Why do you look so surprised?" asked little Haruhi.


	3. Chapter 1 Friends visit

A nine year old Haruhi ran into her house excitedly, and exclaimed rather breathlessly, "Mommy! Daddy! Can my friends, Hikaru and Kaoru come over?"

"Their last names?" Kyoya asked.

"Hitachiin." Haruhi answered.

Kyoya nodded and said, "Very well, then." Haruhi squeeled and danced around.

"Boys?" Tamaki asked as he walked out of the kitchen with an apple in hand.

"They're nine. What would nine year olds do?" Kyoya answered again making Tamaki look like an idiot. Tamaki went to his emo corner. Haruhi walked up to him and stole his apple. She took a large bite of it, looking very pleased with herself.

"Haruhi, when are they coming over?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh, in about five minutes." Haruhi attempted to be sly, but ended up sounding nervous.

"See, they've already corrupted our little girl." Tamaki wailed from his emo corner.

And true to Haruhi's word, they heard the sound of car doors closing, and two boys ran into the house.

Kyoya wandered over and introduced himself to the boys, "I'm Kyoya Ootori. I am one of Haruhi's adoptive parents." The twins glanced at Tamaki, and then back to Kyoya.

"How is that even possible?" The twins asked in perfect unison.

"It is possible, because I love him, and am dating him." Kyoya answered.

Haruhi smiled, and chimed, "Let me show you two around."


	4. Chapter 2 The beginnings of 'Twincest'

"Haruhi, you convinced us," Kaoru started.

"To date. Kaoru's my boyfriend now." Hikaru finished.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and grumbled, "Are you being mean to mommy and daddy?"

"No, ofcourse not." The twins spoke in unison.

She sighed, and muttered, "Stop being mean to mommy and daddy."

"We said we weren't!" Shouted a distressed looking pair of twins.

"You're only 'dating,' because mommy and daddy are, and they are both guys." exclaimed an exasperated Haruhi.

"No! It's because we love eachother, right Kaoru?" Chimed Hikaru.

"You love eachother, because you're brothers." Haruhi clarified.

"You could help plan our wedding." Kaoru anounced grandly.

"Two guys can't get married anywhere," Haruhi continued, "You should do more research for your games."

"Haruhi, it's not just a game!" Exclaimed Hikaru. "I love him more than anything." Hikaru finished his reasoning.

Kaoru added, "Aw, I do too, honey."

Haruhi grumbled, "You're both hopeless."


	5. chapter 3 Third wheels new friends first

Fire of Fate chapter three Third wheels, new friends, first crushes, (and worst of all family drama?)

Haruhi was surprised that even after all this time, the Hitachiin twins believed that they were "in love." She had learned to walk away when they started being absurdly sweet to each other, if she didn't she were see them start to make out, and if the fire, and the loss of her biological parents hadn't scarred her already, the sight of her two best friends making out would have.

She had started hanging out more with the over-eccentric, transfer student, Renge who started filling Haruhi's head with talks of guys and crushes, and worst of all Haruhi realized she had a crush on her adoptive mother, (who was still a guy!) Kyoya. She knew it was wrong, but it was just another issue to add to her annoying and tragic life. Being a thirteen year-old teenager really sucked.


	6. Chapter 4 Shared Secrets

Sadly, Haruhi took to watching her adoptive parents much too closely. She also began asking how they met, and how they knew that they were in love. She learned that her dad spun fantastical tales that weren't even true, so she took to asking her "mom." Her mother's stories were often boring though. Kyoya also had a habit of saying it without much emotion, and only mentioning facts.

She started to ask Renge if this was normal for parents; Renge responded with a resounding, "no." That answer brought a flicker of hope to Haruhi's heart, and made her feel guiltier than ever.

She couldn't help, but asking her friend, "Is love supposed to hurt?"

Renge, of course, released a torrent of questions surprising young Haruhi. The questions went like this: "Is he cute? How about single? Does he love you too? Is he older?"

Luckily, Haruhi stopped the endless stream of questions with this line: "Do you promise not to tell?"

Renge squealed, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I promise not to tell!"

"Do you know Kyoya Ootori?" Haruhi began.

"Isn't he your dad? That's taboo!" Renge gasped.

"He is my adoptive mother. What do I do?" Haruhi groaned.

"It isn't taboo, if he's only your adoptive parent. Wait! How's he your adoptive mom? Is he even a guy?" Renge exclaimed in an attempt to help out Haruhi.

"He signed the papers to become my mother, and Tamaki Suoh as my dad." Haruhi explained.

Renge asked, "Are they even married?"

"Men can't marry other men." Haruhi sighed.

"But the Hitachiin twins seem set on getting married."

"That's just another one of my problems." Haruhi complained.

"What? Do you like them too?" Renge innocently asked.

"No!" Haruhi all but shouted.


	7. Chapter 5 The worst part of being renge'

Fire Of Fate Chapter Five The Worst Part About Being Renge's Friend

Every time Renge came over, She all but squealed. She insisted on staying in the dining room, or the living room, because Renge considered herself Haruhi's personal matchmaker.

Any time Renge saw even the slightest chance that Kyoya liked Haruhi, she squealed.

"Did you see that?" Renge would gasp.

Haruhi would roll her eyes, and chime innocently, "No."

Renge didn't notice, and would explain the whole thing in grueling detail.

Haruhi would groan, and mutter, "Not again." This was an ongoing process.

Finally Haruhi had it, and snapped, "Quit it!" Haruhi's voice died down as she said, "It's hopeless."

Renge didn't seem to mind the harshness, and chimed cheerfully, "You never know until you confess!" Renge spun around. With that one sentence, Haruhi felt like her world exploded.

She knew Renge wouldn't back down, until she had her way. That was the worst thing about being Renge's friend.


	8. Chapter 6 The Day Of Confession

That's why, three months later, Haruhi found herself standing in front of her mother, Kyoya, nervously plucking linen off her clothes.

"Mom, I have something to tell you."

"Then, go ahead. Standing there staring isn't talking, and stop ruining your clothes."

"Okay." Haruhi mumbled weakly.

"What were you about to say?" Kyoya asked looking quizzically at Haruhi.

"Mom, I love you."

"Of course you do. I raised you. I love you, too."

"Not that kind of love." Haruhi retorted.

"What kind of love?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"I'm madly in love with you, and want to have your babies!" Haruhi blurted out of the blue. Her face turned bright red.

"There will be no talk of having anyone's babies. You just turned fourteen."

* * *

"So how did it go?" Renge asked sitting on her own bed.

"Just as you would expect. He missed the point exactly, and scolded me. I looked like a complete idiot." Haruhi sighed.

"What made you look like an idiot?" Renge asked.

Haruhi just gave Renge her scariest death glare, and muttered darkly, "You don't want to know."

"Okay!" Renge chimed, as usual, not looking scared at all.

Renge barely concealed her curiosity.


	9. Chapter 7 Plan Of Action(For A Reaction)

"Why am I wearing this?" Haruhi grumbled, referring to a pink dress with a floral pattern.

"You have to make that ignorant fool realize what he's been missing!" Renge gloated.

"You do realize that you're talking about my mother, right?" Haruhi felt the need to point out.

"Yeah, your point?" Renge asked. Haruhi swore that Renge's chipper smile never fell off her face.

"You are supposed to respect your elders."

"Uh. Uh. Uh," Renge chimed, "Not when they're my best friend's crush." Renge finished beaming smugly.

"Since when?" Haruhi retorted.

"Since now, besides it's in the guide book." Renge boldly claimed.

"What? There's a guide book?" Haruhi exlaimed.

"Shh... He's coming! Remember to smile cutely, and talk about drool-worthy teenage boys." Renge instructed.

"Uh..., Renge did you see Tanner?" Haruhi asked Renge.

"No." Renge smirked confidently.

"Well..., He was, uh..., hot." Haruhi settled with nervously, face flushing in embarrasement.

Renge squealed doing a good job at acting like a love struck teenage girl; she spun around, and asked Haruhi excitedly, "Ooh... You must like him, don't you?"

"Uh. Yeah, I do." Haruhi mumbled nervously rubbing her head. Renge giggled.

Sadly, none of this got a reaction out of Kyoya.


	10. Chapter 8 Two To Four

"How did my plan fail?" grumbled Renge.

"Because he's not interested."

"Did you just give up, Haruhi Suoh-Ootori?" Renge demanded.

Haruhi sighed, "I'm just a kid. He will never see me that way, besides he watched me grow up."

"Ooh... All we have to do is convert him in to liking girls." Renge added striking a pose.

Haruhi sighed again. "How do you suppose we do that?" Haruhi asked looking animated and interested in the conversation now, though slightly sarcastic.

"We just show him how truly amazing girls are." Renge chimed, as if it were easy.

"Renge, how exactly are we supposed to do that again?" Haruhi complained getting no where.

"Do what?" Two nearly identical voices chimed out of no where scaring the two girls.

"Hikaru, Koaru! Did you have to do that?" Haruhi frustratedly exclaimed.

"What are you-" Hikaru started.

"Planning?" Koaru finished.

"Nothing." Haruhi grumbled, secretly hoping the Hitachiin Brothers never figure out her secret crush; they would never stop teasing her about it.

"It's not that Haruhi has a crush on her mother at all!" Renge squeaked.

"Ooh... Our little Haruhi is madly in love with the emotionless Kyoya Ootori. Tell us more Renge." The twins said together in a creepy voice.

"Renge!" Haruhi screamed.

"Is everything alright in here?" Haruhi's adoptive mother, Kyoya Ootori, peeked his head in the room.

"Speak of the devil." The twins crowed, before bursting into laughter.

"Why did you let the twins in here?" Haruhi asked.

"I figureed that you would like to see them." Kyoya answered.

"Aw... How sweet!" Renge cooed.

"He's my mom!" exclaimed Haruhi.

"Is not." the twins chorused.

"He is too!"

"Did he carry you for nine months? No, 'cause he's a guy!" the twins taunted.

"He's my adopted mom!"

"He can't be your adopted 'mom,' He isn't even female!" the twins retorted.


	11. Chapter 9 Kyoya

Nobody noticed that Kyoya had heard the whole argument. They also didn't know that he feigned ignorance over everything. It was just easier on everyone involved if he pretended that his 'daughter' hadn't at some point of growing in to a young lady fell for him.

He did not know how anyone could fall for him, let alone his wonderful boyfriend. He was blessed to have such an amazing, supportive, and beautiful family. At times like this, he was often surprised with how well his life had turned out, and how lucky he actually was.

Then again, his family wasn't what you would call normal. There were two guys taking care of a little girl, well maybe not so little now.

The two men were in love, and their 'little' girl was in love with one of them. She was in love with her 'mommy' figure.

Life was a mess, Kyoya decided as he walked away from the bedroom door.


	12. Chapter 10 Secrecy And Beauty

"Okay! You better swear to secrecy. We are trying to turn Haruhi's gay mom straight." Renge chimed rather than waiting for them to be sworn to secrecy.

"Okay. Okay. Now how do we do that?" The twins responded.

"That's exactly what I said!" Haruhi grumbled.

"Okay. Okay. How many dresses; do you have, Haruhi?" Renge asked.

"None." Haruhi sighed.

"That's a problem; We'll just have to fix!" The twins seemed happy to get back in to familiar terrain.

Haruhi groaned.

* * *

"You look beautiful! You'll stun him silly!" Renge squealed, and Haruhi already had a headache from the fifty or so dresses she had tried on previously, and the squeals that they had recieved.

"You look stunning. If I didn't already love my brother..." Hikaru spoke softly.

"You sure you aren't secretly a model in disguise?" Koaru boasted seeming really proud of himself.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "That isn't like you Koaru, or even you Hikaru." Haruhi drily remarked.

"But you are stunningly gorgeous, Haruhi." Koaru stated honestly.


	13. Chapter 11 Uh-Oh! Dinner Time!

Haruhi really didn't want to do this. She was dressed in a sky blue silk ball gown, and trying to remember what Renge had said about make-up.

She felt like she was about to walk to her doom. In actuality, she was only going to dinner. She dreaded it.

"Haruhi! My little angel! Time for dinner!" her adoptive father yelled.

She slowly and relunctally walked downstairs.

"What are you wearing?" Tamaki, Haruhi's adoptive father, screeched.

"Our little girl's finally growing up." Kyoya stated smugly.

Haruhi blushed. Dinner proceeded akwardly, partly, because her dad stared at her, and moped. Her mother didn't even seem fazed; he acted like it was a completely normal family dinner. Haruhi was positive that she had never felt so akward.

"So, how was school?" Her mother asked while he cut up his steak, and took a bite.

"Uh, it was good. School, I mean." Haruhi stuttered.

"That's splendid!" Kyoya cheered quietly. He glanced back down at his steak.

"Do you have homework?" Kyoya asked, still staring at his steak.

"No, not really." Haruhi answered, not noticing how her quieter parent wouldn't look at her.

She only noticed how Tamaki didn't look away, and wouldn't stop weeping.


	14. Chapter 12 Fighting In The Matchmaking

Fire Of Fate Chapter 12 Fighting In The Matchmaking Group

"How did it go?" Renge asked excitedly. Haruhi wondered idly where all of Renge's energy came from.

"Dad had a panic attack, and mom barely even noticed." Haruhi answered calmly.

"But he did notice, didn't he?" Renge asked.

"Yeah. He just said something about me growing up."

"That's great! He's finally noticing how you are a young lady, and not a kid! Point for Team Haruhi!" Renge cheered.

Haruhi sighed, and the twins just gave Renge a wierd look.

"Hey! Why are we called Team Haruhi, and not some thing cooler!" the twins complained.

Renge exclaimed, while freaking out, "Because we are helping out Haruhi, and I am the leader of this group!"  
"Who said you were?" the twins argued with Renge.

"I did!" Renge announced.

"Only Haruhi gets to decide, and we're pretty sure she'd pick us." the twins announced.

"You can't. You are two completely different people!" Renge complained.

Haruhi quitely prepared herself for a long, tiring day.


	15. Chapter 13 Phase 2: Sleepover

Naturally, Renge had more up her sleeve. She had 'oh so casually' suggested a sleepover at Haruhi's house, and not just her and Haruhi either. The twins were coming too!

It had, of course, taken a lot of persistant begging for this to be allowed. Her, Haruhi's, dad, of course, was the most upset over this 'predicament.' Her mom easily allowed it, but, of course, her parents had decided that this was the perfect night for a date, therefore putting Haruhi in areally crummy mood.

Renge decided to give Haruhi a makeover, and explain the intricacies of make-up, but Haruhi was only half-listening.

The twins were exploring Haruhi's house, though Haruhi had no idea why, because the twins had been over at her house numerous times. The twins came back in to the room.

"Are all four of us sharing the same bed?" Hikaru asked mischieviously.

"If you weren't gay..." Renge sighed, letting it drag out.

"Are we?" Haruhi gulped.

"Of course," Renge chimed, "Your parents don't know that the twins are gay, right?"

"They don't know. I never told them, because I thought it would be insulting." Haruhi answered nervously.

"How would it be?" Renge asked curiously.

"But they are too!" the twins retorted.

* * *

"Hikaru, you hold Haruhi, and Koaru holds me." Renge chimed merrily, while spinning around gracefully.

"Why?" Koaru asked.

"Because we can't all fit on the bed, and to scare Haruhi's mom straight." Renge explained, before giggling at the joke at the end of her sentence.

* * *

It was very hard to fall asleep that night, though Haruhi hoped that they would get the reaction that they wanted.


	16. Chapter 14 The Day After

Breakfast was rather eventful the next morning.

"Why would you do that? You're grounded, and the Hitachiins can never come over again!" screamed Tamaki.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Renge asked.

"No. It isn't." Kyoya answered almost harshly, "She disobeyed what we taught her."

Renge squeaked, "It was just one night! Please forgive Haruhi."

"What I did was stupid." Haruhi muttered humbly.

"That's right!" Kyoya growled, slamming his fist on the table. "I thought we raised you better than this!" He practically roared.

Haruhi squeaked like a mouse, and cowered slightly behind Renge.

"Shh. You should calm down." Tamaki muttered, grabbing Kyoya's hand, and walking off with him.

"He snapped!" Renge squealed, grinning wildly.

"Wouldn't most parents?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"I-I forgot about that. Hmm..." Renge mumbled.

"Don't involve us in your plans anymore, Renge!" the twins muttered angrily, and left Haruhi's house. Haruhi sighed, and stared after them.


	17. Chapter 15 Regret

"Regardless of how most parents would react," Renge spoke up, sounding almost gleeful, when she continued, "He snapped. Your dad, who normally freaks out, was calmer then your mother, who snapped!"

"He's in love with you!" sang Renge.

"You don't know that!" screamed Haruhi, "I'm through with this, with you!" Renge burst in to tears, and ran off.

Tamaki walked in, and pulled Haruhi in to his arms.

"You shouldn't of been so mean to her." Tamaki scolded gently.

"I know." Haruhi sighed, still sniffling.

"You and the twins should apologize to Renge."

"Yeah." Haruhi mumbled.

* * *

Kyoya walked in to his daughter's room, and ran his hand through her hair.

"Mommy, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me." Kyoya spoke softly.

"I know." Haruhi whispered back sadly.

"I love you. I'm so sorry about earlier, Haruhi."

"Don't worry about it. You're my mother; you are allowed to react that way." Haruhi reasoned.

Kyoya nodded, and thought 'maybe we raised our daughter too well.'


	18. Chapter 16 Tension

The next day was akward for Haruhi, Hikaru, Koaru, and Renge.

The twins tried to avoid Renge, and Haruhi tried to avoid her too, though she was torn on whether to apologize or not.

Haruhi and the twins sat down at a lunch table, and picked at their food. They did not talk at all. It was actually quite lonely there, for they were all ridden in guilt.

Renge sat at a seperate table, all by herself; she was by far the loneliest of them all. Probably.

Everyone was aware of the tension, and abnormality of them not sitting together.

They were all curious as to why they were not sitting together, and why the Hitachiin Brothers were not making a big show of their relationship.

It definately fell under the category of abnormal.


	19. Chapter 17 Find Your Own Happiness

It didn't really help that Renge had no other friends. She was spiraling down in despair, and was questioning all the advice she had ever gave to Haruhi, and Kyoya's feelings for Haruhi.

She decided that it was now or never; she had to get Kyoya and Haruhi together.

She marched down to the Ootori and Suoh home.

"Mr. Ootori?" She asked him politely.

"Yes, Renge?" He answered back with a question.

"Would you go out with my best friend?" Renge asked.

"That was pretty straight forward, Renge."

"Please, it's for her own sake. She's madly in love with you."

"What would the town say?" Kyoya mused.

"It doesn't matter as long as you love her!" Renge shouted.

"How would my 'husband' react?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know!" shouted Renge.

"How would that affect my family?" Kyoya perservered.

"Your daughter will be happier!" Renge reasoned with a shout.

"Is it wrong that I'll be happier?" Kyoya asked gently.

"No. I don't see anything wrong with it." Renge's voice softened as she answered.


	20. Chapter 18 The Talk

"Haruhi, come here." Kyoya called softly.

"I have something to say." Kyoya announced, once Haruhi entered the room.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"I would like to ask both of you a question. Tamaki, will you allow me to date our daughter?" Kyoya asked his husband.

Haruhi gasped, though inwardly she was squealing.

"Yes." Tamaki gulped.

"Now, Haruhi, will you do me the honor of being my girl friend?"

"Yes, of course." Haruhi chimed, before saluting. It was an absolutely adorable moment that got rid of the tension.

Tamaki chuckled, and Kyoya smiled, before asking, "Are you serious, Haruhi?"

"Of course I am." Haruhi said solemnly.


End file.
